Hey, assbutt, thats my boyfriend you're hitting on
by SophieWayland
Summary: A series of Destiel based oneshots and prompts. Includes fluff, angst and SMUT. Might be some Sabriel oneshots in there as well, because I heart me some angel lovin'.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so after discontinuing my last fanfiction, I decided to do a series of prompts and oneshots still based on Destiel. If anyone wants their very own Destiel fanfiction, just review or PM me and I'll get right on it**

Castiel could not believe that Dean had taken him into a den of iniquity. He was an angel of the Lord, it was preposterous for him to have even entered the place, never mind nearly participating in sexual intercourse with a common whore.

Castiel couldnt imagine why Dean would even want him to lose his virginity to somebody like that. Surely the hunter realised that Castiel didn't "bat for that team", as Dean would say. Castiel thought he had made it insanely obvious of his feelings for Dean, but clearly the hunter was utterly clueless. Oh, please, Castiel wasn't stupid. For all of Dean's vulgar talk of women, he knew the man had enjoyed his fair share of men too. For all of his bravado, Dean clearly had no genital preference.

Watching the bow legged man strut down the street, Castiel couldnt help but think what the hunter would do if the angel slammed him into the alley wall and stole his mouth. Dean had shown many signs, that in Castiels limited experience, showed attraction and definite interest.

With a flash of resolution, Castiel made his decision. The angel was not brave enough to simply kiss the hunter, however, he decided to meet his desires halfway. Catching up with the shorter man, he reached down and clasped the hunters hand in his own, curling his fingers somewhat possessively around Deans palm, stroking his thumb over the calluses that littered Deans hand.

Deans head whipped up in shock, green eyes meeting blue.

"Cas...what are you..."

"Shut up, Dean."

Gulping, Dean did as he was told.

They held hands for the rest of the walk home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh gosh guys, I can't believe how long it's been since I last updated. It's no excuse really, but I sort of had a relapse...I guess that's what you get when you're a chronic self harmer. Anyway, here's the next chapter, and here's my first prompt! Thanks for the idea kistenbabe, and here's what you asked for. I hope it's alright.**

**By the way, I was considering doing a Kellic fic, which, for those of you who don't know, is the pairing of Kellin Quinn from Sleeping with Sirens, and Vic Fuentes from Pierce the Veil. I really love their music and well...I love them and the idea of them together! So, what I'm asking is, would any of you be interested in reading something like that? Let me know: )**

Dean really, _really _regretted taking Cas to a bar. Mentally kicking himself; he should have realised how many people would hit on his angel. He should have realised that if Cas was totally fuckable to Dean, then he would be to other people as well. So far, the large breasted, and need he say, completely fucking obviously desperate barmaid had blantantly flirted with Cas, leaning over the bar until everyone in staring distance had a nice view of her less than perky breasts. Classy, thought Dean. But then, that might have been the jealously talking.

Yes, thats right, Dean was insanely jealous. It was a shame there wasn't a bloodsucking demon around here to gank, because Dean sure had pent up anger inside at watching every fucker in this place practically fall at Cas's feet. He supposed it made sense; he was an angel after all. Quite literally, infact.

In any case, Dean didn't mind the women too much. He knew Cas only played for one team, and that team certainly didn't have tits the size of Kansas. What Dean couldnt handle, however, was the rather good looking man currently sidling up to his angel, his muscular arm brushing up against Castiels. Dean casually sauntered over to the bar, not five feet from where Castiel was fucking _flirting back _to a man that wasn't Dean. Clenching his fist, Dean shook off the urge to shove the angel into the bar and claim him as his property, and instead ordered another beer, calmly sitting down on one of the vacated barstools. Well, as calmly as he could when a dirty fucker was stroking Cas's arm.

Deans calm demeanour went flying out of the window, however, when Castiel met his gaze, leaned in closer to the man flirting with him, and dropped a sly wink at Dean over the man's shoulder. Oh, _fuck no. _Dean was not having that. Castiel was_ his, _and he goddamn well knew it. He wasn't going to sit back and do nothing when Castiel was blantantly trying to make Dean jealous. Stepping up, he shoved the mans arm away from Castiel.

"Mine", growled Dean, an animalistic sound which reverberated in his currently puffed out chest.

The man barely had time to react before Dean was pulling Cas roughly out of the bar, and slamming him into the dirty alley wall.

"You're mine," Dean repeated, getting all up in Castiels personal space.

"I do not recall you putting any sort of claim on me, Dean" came Castiels snarky reply.

Dean smirked, a wolfish grin which made Cas shudder.

"Oh, baby, so you don't remember last night?" Dean whispered, his lips brushing over the angels earlobe, his breath hot against Castiels neck.

Castiel moaned under his breath, valiantly trying to hide how aroused Dean's possessive side made him, and failing.

"I don't..." Castiel began, shuddering when he felt Dean's lips on his neck, the hunters stubble scratching gently. "I don't know what you mean" he repeated.

Dean chuckled. "Oh, well, then I guess I'm going to have to refresh your memory then, angel."

Castiel eagerly grasped the hunters hips and pulled him towards him. "Go and get the car Dean."

"Why?" asked Dean.

"Because I want to go home and ride you", Castiel replied, so matter of factly that Dean felt himself harden further.

"No, I mean...why get the car?" Dean replied, his own eyes meeting Castiels confused blue ones. Dean smiled, before delivering the next line.

"You're not opposed to alley sex, right?"


	3. Chapter 3

**For CatCatCityBitch, hope you like: )**

For the fifth time that day, Castiel touched Dean's anti possession tattoo. Dammit. Dean didn't think the clueless angel realised what happened when he did that. Dean didn't fully understand it himself. All he knew was that when Castiel's hand brushed against the tattoo, even through multiple layers of flannel, a white hot zing of pleasure went south. Way south. As in, south of the belt.

Now Dean was all for pleasure. Just not in public. In a church. With plenty of God fearing folk around. Yes, Dean was in a church, investigating a case. And he was really beginning to regret bringing Castiel with him. He didn't think the angel even noticed he was doing it. The fucker was just absentmindedly brushing his fingers over the tattoo, not noticing Dean's hitched breathing or lust blown eyes. When Dean smacked the angels hand away, Castiel looked up at him with big, innocent eyes, full of confusion. And fuck, did Dean love the whole innocent eyes thing. A look of determination came around in Castiel's eyes, and the angel leaned forward and pressed his lips to the covered tattoo. That was the last straw for Dean. He stood up from his seat in the pews, dragging Cas up with him, interrupting the priests monologue, who glared at them disapprovingly. Dean muttered a quick "sorry" before dragging Castiel out of the main chapel and into a deserted anti chamber.

Shoving the angel roughly against the wall, Dean hastily kissed Castiel; tongues soon meeting in a passionate embrace. Castiel wasn't objecting, but he was certainly confused as to what had brought this on. Suffice to say, Cas was totally clueless about what he had been doing.

When the two men pulled away to breathe, Castiel kept his lips by the hunters and whispered "What's gotten into you?", their lips brushing together as he spoke.

Dean shuddered, Castiel's deep, gravelly voice going straight to his cock. Grasping the mans hips, Dean lifted him up and against the wall, while the angel wrapped his legs around Dean's waist to anchor himself. Dean then proceeded to move his hips against Castiels in slow, dirty circles, causing Castiel to gasp and moan.

"You have no fucking idea what you do to me when you touch my tattoo, do you?" Dean groaned.

Castiel looked shocked. Dean roughly pulled Castiels hair so the angels neck was exposed to Deans hungry gaze, before the hunter proceeded to roughly suck the sensitive skin there until he was satisfied with the dark purple bruise he left. Throughout this, Castiel was a moaning, writhing mess.

Dean licked up the mans neck, before getting to his ear and lightly biting his earlobe. "When you touch my tattoo, it turns me on so fucking much. You don't know how much I wanted to fuck you, right there in that church in front of everyone," Dean whispered into the angels ear, his hot breath making Castiel whimper. Dean never expected Castiel to be so forward, usually the angel was shy and reserved; blushing at the mere mention of sex. Which is why what Castiel said next shocked the hunter.

"Then fuck me."

Yes, Dean was shocked. But he never said he didn't like it. And boy, did they both like it.

After they were finished, both men a sweaty, contented mess of bodies on the floor of the room, Castiel turned in Deans arms to lightly brush the pads of his fingertips over the hunters tattoo, rubbing in slow circles. Satisfied by Deans moan, Castiel smirked.

"Hey Dean?"

Dean opened his eyes, which had previously been shut in pleasure. "Yeah Cas?" he said weakly.

"I knew what I was doing the whole time, you know."

Dean smiled and snuggled into his angel.

"Yeah, I know."

**Omg sorry, I cannot write smut to save my life, fluff is more my style. Anyway, hope you liked it, CatCatCityBitch. **

**If anyone wants their own little oneshot, don't hesitate to send me a prompt, any request at all, I'll do it: ) **

**And hey, check out my Kellic fic- "We are the shadows screaming 'Take Us Now'", it would mean a lot if you left a review or even favourite/followed it. Thanks guys.**

**-SophieWayland.**


End file.
